


Together

by synchrolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchrolicity/pseuds/synchrolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Olicity one-shot based off of the prompt "Imagine your OTP intertwining their fingers together while they're in bed." Oliver wakes up from a nightmare and Felicity comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I truly appreciate every reader and every note. Let me know what you think about my story :)

"Imagine your OTP intertwining their fingers together while they're in bed." (prompt by you-make-me-wander on tumblr)

·•·

"Felicity!" Oliver gasped, his eyes flying open and his body tensing.

Felicity immediately awoke, her eyelids flickering as she realised what was happening. "It's okay. I'm right here," she whispered, cupping his face with her hands. "I'm right here, Oliver."

As soon as he felt her warm touch on his jaw, he let his eyes slip closed for a moment. His breathing was quick and heavy as though he were in combat, but it began to settle. "Felicity," he repeated as he opened his eyes again. Now, her name was said as a reassurance, rather than a desperate cry. A reassurance that she was here, mere inches from his face, her warm breath softly brushing against his skin. Alive and here.

She smiled, but sadness was etched into her features. It hurt to know that he was suffering while she lay asleep, oblivious to his pain. She would give up anything for him. No, she would give up everything for him. But there were times when there was nothing to give. All she had to offer was comfort. And so she gave it.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I did— I didn't mean to wake you. I know you're tired and—"

"Oliver, look at me," she interrupted gently, grasping his still-shaking hands in hers. "I don't want to be asleep when you're in pain. I want to be here with you."

He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked tightening her hold on his hands.

"I'm fine." He wasn't fine. But he needed to be fine for her. She shouldn't have to deal with his problems. She shouldn't have to carry his burdens. She shouldn't be punished for his wrongdoings. Every part of him wanted to protect her. But how could he protect her when he himself could be the one to hurt her? Even in the dark, he could see the sadness in her eyes. How could he protect her when it was he who caused her pain?

She shook her head. "No, you aren't fine." She paused, hesitating before speaking again. "I will always be here. You can tell me when you're ready," she whispered, meeting his eyes once again.

"I'm sorry— I'm sorry, Felicity. I just— I can't—" he trailed off, hoping Felicity would know what he felt. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her too much. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't hurt her. The truth would hurt her. Lies would hurt her. There were only wrong options. He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," she murmured. He wasn't ready yet and that was okay. As long as he knew that she would be here when he was. For now, all she could do was let him know how much she loved him.

Finger by finger, they let their hands slip together until they were perfectly fitted into the others'. And they simply held each other, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching. They knew that someday, everything would be alright as long as they are together.


End file.
